


Inhale

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medbay Sex, Mutual Pining, No Sexual Stuff Until They’re Cured Of Sex Pollen, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sex Pollen, Sharing a Bed, no dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe get dosed with sex pollen on a mission.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sex Pollen
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Being sent down to a planet that’s full of sex flowers,” Ben said sarcastically. “What could possibly go wrong?”  
  
Poe shrugged. “It’s okay, you know,” he said. “I mean, if there’s any trouble...I guess we could always go somewhere else.”  
  
They paused. Then they burst out laughing despite themselves. It was something that Ben couldn’t imagine, actually. Especially since they were a Jedi and a Republic pilot. What were the odds that they would actually back down from anything?   
  
Luke was staying with BB-8 and Artoo. Ben couldn’t help but pity him; after all, it couldn’t be fun having to just meditate on the ship. It had to be frustrating.  
  
It was one of those moments that, before they walked down the loading ramp (and Ben winced at the application of the word “loading ramp” in this context), that Ben inhaled, drawing on his Jedi training in order to keep the particles from entering his lungs. Poe strapped the breath mask over his face. Then, “You know, Ben, breath masks were invented for a reason.”  
  
Ben took the spare breath mask, slipped it on. Jedi training was all well and good, but you couldn’t be too careful.   
  
***  
  
Ben couldn’t say when the strange feeling started, but it was when they were heading back to the ship, artifacts in the bag, that Ben could swear he felt...uncomfortable. It was a mild discomfort, tinged with a desire to see Poe’s lips under the mask, and what it would be like to kiss them. There was also the fact that Poe’s pants were hugging his ass and thighs in a very...pleasing way, but then again, that was par for the course. Thoughts about his best friend that were more for a lover than anything.   
  
_Kriff, he’s so beautiful._ It was unfair, Ben thought, being that beautiful — his wavy black hair, everything. It was unfair that Poe was so beautiful and Ben was nothing.   
  
_You could kiss him right now._ There was the Voice again. _You know you can take whatever you want._  
  
Ben winced. Even for the Voice, that was creepy. He wasn’t about to “take” what he wanted; Poe wasn’t a prize to be won or anything like that.   
  
Besides, even if he had ingested some of the pollen — which, oh, stang — it wasn’t enough. He didn’t just want to use Poe’s body; he wanted more than that. He wanted that beautiful, amazing man to at least love him in return.   
  
They’d probably have to get the pollen out anyway. Somehow. Hope Poe wasn’t infected. (Could you “get” what was basically sex pollen out? Ben hoped)  
  
***  
  
It was when both Ben and Poe were brought into medbay on Hosnia Prime and cured that they had time to themselves, in the medbay room where everything was mercifully quiet for the night. Ben doubted he could look Poe in the eye, remembering how he’d begged for Poe, needed him. If that didn’t somehow convince Poe that Ben was no good for him, Ben didn’t really know what did.   
  
“Poe, about...when I ingested that stuff...”  
  
Poe nodded. “You think I didn’t feel it too?”  
  
“It was just the pollen.”  
  
“Just the pollen? Ben...you don’t know how much you’ve meant everything to me. I didn’t just want your body; I wanted your heart too. Your mind. The way you see the galaxy. You’re so beautiful and you refuse to realize it.”  
  
Ben couldn’t even say it was the pollen talking. They’d confirmed that Ben and Poe had gotten the toxins out. And Ben could feel how sharp and lucid Poe was. It wasn’t just some pollen making them have sex. It was Poe talking, and Ben knew it.   
  
“I love you,” Poe said. “I just want to know if I’m good enough for you too.”  
  
Ben nodded.   
  
Poe asked to kiss him, and Ben allowed him to; it wasn’t like they were under the influence of pollen, but Poe was just so careful. It felt good, really, feeling Poe’s lips all but plundering his, and even the tongues part really wasn’t so bad. When Poe broke the kiss to ask if he could touch Ben, Ben allowed that too, and it felt _good,_ feeling his lover taking care of his aching, hard erection. Ben kept his voice low; he didn’t want to disturb anyone, but he encouraged Poe. Let Poe stroke, and Poe’s murmur of “Stars, even your voice is beautiful” made Ben all the more appreciative.   
  
“I’m close,” Ben keened even as pressure built up in his shaft. “I — ”  
  
And he came, feeling like all coherent thought was eradicated.   
  
***  
  
It was after he’d repaid Poe that they lay in the medical bed together. It felt good there, feeling Poe lying against him, and Ben turned to look at him. “I’m so glad I have you,” he said.   
  
Poe smiled at him. “Same here.”


End file.
